Will He?
by ilove moe kare
Summary: len learns he is bi has huge crush on kaito, len accidentally tell's every one he is bi kaito tells him he is bi too they bond may change rating for later chapters dc:dont own vocaloid & review please! i have cookies!
1. Chapter 1

ok well I'm going to try better and oh my story well it has to do with real life because it is happening right now but with me and a friend and well, im going to make some stuff up because of course some of the stuff in later chapters won't happen and i'll probably never tell her how i really feel about her but hey that's love for you...

so yea um im going to try my best and if you could please just endure with my confusing writting i am a weirmal teenager (weird and normal put together.) not a nord (normal and weird) there is a difference so yeah enjoy i guess...

* * *

><p>I always knew that I was not that interested in female but thought to ignore it and not believe of what sexuality I actually prefer…<p>

Until my freshmen year in high school and I had started having these feelings of sensual desires towards male…

I became very infatuated with a certain blue headed scarf wearing even though it is like 85 degrees (Fahrenheit) outside man whom is in a certain 11th grade with the name of Kaito.

I had at first thought I had admired him from how he is, but then I had started to really notice him more than usual and become jealous of girls herding around him like a bunch of cats in heat, for crist sake's give him room to breathe!

The only person who was aware of this was my bubbly, energetic, violent, selfish sister, Rin. Then, while we were at a party of my sister's friend who had basically thrown one every weekend (she's pretty crazy with dyed green hair and always carrying an inflatable leek.) her name is Miku.

While we were there I had accidentally slipped out I am bi (yes bi I still like women but lean more to men.) to most of them and only Miku and Kaito over exaggerated everyone else knew before I even knew! It was embarrassing!

When I explained to both Miku and Kaito they finally understood and just when Miku was earshot away Kaito grabbed my wrist and pulled me in and said, "… I'm bi two…but don't tell anyone it's a secret, but I can trust you." From that I blushed a crimson red but quickly got over it so that he doesn't notice my feelings.

He then asked, "so Len what kind of guy's you into? No racism here, Black's, Hispanic's, White's, Asian's and any other kind I didn't mention…I don't really like black guys they are so hard to deal with." I thought for awhile before I thought of an answer and finally concluded with, "Asian's, or Hispanic's." and Kaito agreed with me on that.

On this day I knew I had a little bit of hope on my side with him being gay.

I was so happy I thought I died and went to heaven.

After he told me that he had started telling me more about things of his personal life and what not and me in exchange did the same we trusted each other very much and I had to suffer having to fall deeper in love with a guy who might not even return my feelings in the end.

* * *

><p>i'll try to make my chapters longer come on it was just the opening...(of len's...)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

gasp! it's the second chapter! will you look at that? well, sorry i have been busy with hw and tests and its finals almost so ive been extremely busy and theres a part in the story were lenny says "what if she went out with you because you reminded her of a girl and she broke up with you because she was actually lesbian." you'll know what i mean when you read it...well enjoy!

* * *

><p>We were stuck by the hip since he told me that.<p>

He would always come to me when he had problems with his girlfriends.

Which I found so aggravating!

Every time he's with a new girl I just want to grab him, kiss him, and tell him I like him!

But, being the mature boy I am I endure it, smile, and listen to his problems about them.

THIS month he's been with this Asian chick named Kiyoko who moved in from china?

I think, but not important and he said, "she's moving back during the summer. Man, why do I have to have the worst break-ups in relationships?"

I trying my hardest to endure my huge smile from the great news ever these past few days, especially since he's practically only talked about her these fast few days.

Then, I said, "oh great what's next? Oh I know!" I said with a brilliant smile across my face and stars shining in my eyes. He somehow knowing what I thought shook his head and gasped, "No, don't say it!"

I ignoring him, throwing me trying to be grown up out the window said, "what if, your next chick only went out with you because you reminded her of a gi-."

Before I could finish he covered my mouth with the palm of his hand, leaned in inches away from my face, and said, "please don't say it, please I'm begging you!"

I nodded my head while blushing with him being so close, sometimes I wish he would get it through his thick head that I only ever blush around him.

He had his arm fall to his side and sighed.

Then I said it again but faster but not too fast to where he couldn't understand what I said, "'slesbian?"

Then, I gasped in a gallon of air and breathe out and then looked up at him and saw his ocean blue eyes droop down and he sank down on the ground.

I, thinking I had made him depressed panicked and sunk down beside him and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, will you forgive me?" while, I was close to him.

He looked up and smiled from ear to ear and said, "ha! I got you!"

I got taken aback and blushed a deep red, not because he tricked me, but because we were centimeters not inches but centimeters away from kissing!

But, for him not to notice I got a pouty angry face and clenched my hands in fists and said in an angered playful voice, "I'm going to get you!"

Then, he had gotten up and smiled and said, "Come get me!"

We had ran around for awhile then, we flopped down on a grassy ground and huffed.

And turned our faces facing each other and smiled.

He then said, "You know, you're the only person I talk to when I feel down, or pissed, or angered, or just plain hurting, but I don't know why it's you."

I looked at him with shocked cerulean eyes from the compliment and blushed a deep red that I didn't even know existed and whispered from the voice I could choke out, "maybe cause you like me."

He leaned closer to me and said, "what, couldn't hear you."

I could see every little part of his face and had pulled away saying, "nothing, if you didn't hear it oh well, too bad."

He looked at me as I walked away and got up running to me saying, "come on don't leave me hanging like that!"

I look at him and said. "Fine I'll tell you."

He looked at me anxious.

"I said…"

His ocean blue eyes looking at me with great anticipation.

"I said, thanks!" I answered with a smile, chickening out at the last second not wanting to ruin our friendship.

I walked off, and he smiled, but then it vanished and he pulled my body towards him whispering into my ear, "Watch out."

I gasped and felt his hard chest against my face and his arms wrapped around me.

I blushed and looked up at him and said, "Thanks." He looked down at me, smiled and said, "no prob."

We were just inches away from our lips touching and just as he was going to let me go, a person bumped into me having both me and Kaito peck on the lips.

We blushed from the reaction and looked at each other, then quickly looked away from each other touching our lips (they were so soft! Probably from all the ice cream he eats.) and blushing even deeper.

There was utter silence.

He then, broke the silence and said, "Well, have to go my mom wants me to be home before 7 tonight."

I said, "ok. Well, let's go then."

We went to the train station with space between us all the way there, then when we got on the bus we got smooched together because it was really packed.

Then, I felt something rubbing against my bottom, ignoring it thinking it was just something of a person, and then it started to grope my ass! I was being molested!

I shivered from the disgust. I gripped on to Kaito's jacket and muffled my face into his clothing.

He noticed my reactions, and whispered, "What's wrong, Len?"

I answered back, "I'm being groped by someone."

He then, got infuriated, not sure why at the time and grabbed the man's arm and didn't let it go until there was enough room and twisted it behind the old man and said aloud, "This man is a pervert, he was groping my friends ass while we were crowded."

It was finally assured; I am in love with Kaito.

The cops came into the train and took the pervert away aggressively, because he was wining that he didn't do it.

Kaito and I got off and he looked at me I looked at him and we started to laugh.

He said, "Wow, Len I didn't know a man would grope a guy! Oh, wait you do have the features of a female body so I would understand! Oh man that must really suck for you!"

I responded with, "that's not fair! I'm always getting hit on by guys! Ugh, and that man groping me felt disgusting! I don't ever want that happening to me again!"

Kaito then looked at me seriously out of nowhere, which shocked me and asked, "Are you ok?"

I answered, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" with a smile to assure him.

He smiled back and said, "That's great!"

After that we went our separate ways to our houses.

When I went to bed all I could think about is him saving me over and over again…

* * *

><p>ah ha! it was longer this time huh? and at least they have done something! well, yeah if it wasn't for that mean chick bumping into them it wouldnt have happened. well, review because i love me some of em reviews alot i've got em good cookies too! so comeand review!<p> 


End file.
